Cow's Dream World
by Vanessa Osbourne
Summary: What the title says. Cow has a little dream of jesters and dancing stuffed animals. Just a cute little oneshot about our favorite cattle-character and her own dream world! Not completely aimed at humor. Flames Welcome!


**Yay! Cow and Chicken story! Yaaaaaaaaay! LOVE THIS FANDOM! YAY FOR THIS FANDOM! **

**Red Guy Disclaimer: Hello, I'm the disclaimer. SHE *points at Vanessa.* DOESN'T OWN COW AND CHICKEN! **

**Vanessa: If I did, it wouldn't have ended in 1999, it would have ended, hmmm, NEVER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**Red Guy Disclaimer: Ooooh, Fetching! *starts rolling around on the floor.* **

**Cow's Dream World**

"Time for bed big-brudder!" Cow told her bigger (or older, which would truly be a more fitting word.) brother, Chicken, who was sitting in an armchair watching the chase-scene of a movie.

"Aww, do I haves to? This is the best part!" Chicken replied irritably. "Now Chicken, your sister is right, it really is time for bed," said a motherly voice, no doubt Cow and Chicken's mother.

"Oh alright!" Cow took her brother's arm and dragged him upstairs to their room, and eagerly plopped into her bed, instantly falling asleep.

Cow soon saw herself in a sunny, green meadow that was inhabited by… stuffed animals? Yeah, let's go with that.

So, Cow saw herself surrounded by a bunch of stuffed little frea-,er, creatures, all of which, began to form a circle and dance and sing around her. One of the animals placed a crown made of flowers and licorice on her head. "Thank you, sweet little animals!" she said, giggling and joining the animals in their dance,

After a few minutes of frolicking, the animals slowly stopped dancing and faced Cow. "We are joyful that our princess Cow has returned!" a purple stuffed beaver spoke up.

"Yes, we were worried you wouldn't return," said a horribly disfigured plush bear who, oddly enough, was wearing a diaper.

"Oh I would ALWAYS return to my dream world full of friends and happiness!" Cow exclaimed. She then began to skip toward a cow-spotted castle that rested upon pink, fluffy clouds.

As she reached the castle, cow somehow produced a glittery, purple corn dog, and waved it around like a wand. Cow and a few of the stuffed animals began to levitate toward the castle in the sky. When they reached the puffy castle grounds, Cow gazed at the white castle with black spots that shone like a golden coin during the Oakland Firestorm of 1991.

She smiled widely and ran inside with her arms in the air, screaming and laughing.

Inside the castle stood a rainbow-colored throne with more oddly colored stuffed animals around it, who of which, were throwing flower petals around the throne.

"Oh, what a BEAUTIFUL throne!" Cow cried. She mooed, and plopped herself onto the grand chair. The freaky stuffed animals began to dance again, circling the throne and throwing more flower petals in the air.

As Cow happily watched the subjects of her cute little realm, her brother appeared before her, wearing a messenger's outfit. "I would likes to inform our one-dirt-full (wonderful) Princess Cow that her courtroom jester will now come and act for her centaur-tame-mint (entertainment)," he said regally. Cow did not seem to notice his malapropisms, for she laughed excitedly and replied "Bring him in, oh bring him in!"

The doors of Cow's palace drew open, and The Red Guy, wearing a jester's hat, came rolling toward the throne. "Hello! I'm Devil Barebottom!" he exclaimed, looking up at Cow. She gestured for Chicken and the animals to leave, and they did.

Cow made a regal expression and clapped her hands. "Alright court jester, make me laugh."

"Oooh, I know this _amazing _joke a fairy turkey near the chocolate river told me," Devil said, jumping up from the floor. "Okay gals and men! What has four wheels and flies? A DUMPSTER!"

Upon hearing this, Cow burst into laughter. "Tell another one! Another one!" she exclaimed, trying to control her laughter.

"Oooh, fetching! Okay! Knock Knock?" Devil proceeded, smiling mischievously. "Who is there," Cow said, excitedly awaiting the punch line. "Ach." "Ach who? "GESUNDHEIT!"

Cow laughed even harder than before, tears beginning to stream from her eyes. "Oh, one more, please, one more!" She pleaded, jumping up and down.

"Ooookay, one more. Why did the chicken cross the road? TO GET TO THE OTHER SIDE!"

Cow laughed so hard, you thought she might have been hysterical. She applauded Devil Barebottom, guffawing loudly.

"Thank you, thank you. GOODNIGHT!" And with that, Devil rolled out of the castle.

As Cow recomposed herself, Chicken came back, looking like his normal, bored self. He got close to Cow and started shaking her and saying "WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!"

Cow's eyes immediately opened her eyes and sat up, making Chicken, who had been sitting on top of her, crash into the wall. "OW!" he exclaimed, rubbing his head.

"Oh, Chicken _please _don't startle me like that," Cow said, hugging her blankets. "I just had the most _wonderful _dream and-" "Yeah yeah, you were a princess inside a castle in the sky! Give it a rest Cow!" Chicken interrupted, looking annoyed

"Well, I'm _sorry _for having a nice dream!" Cow retorted, obviously offended. She jumped out of bed and started getting ready for school, thinking about her dream. She had her own little realm she could visit every night. Her very own dream world!

**YAY! Good ol' imaginative Cow, always dreaming and pretending! She's a really nice character! **

**Red Guy Disclaimer: Ooooh! That Devil Barebottom was certainly the charmer.**

**Vanessa: What are you talking about? That was YOU! **

**Red Guy Disclaimer: Is that a crime?**

**Vanessa: I guess not. It was **_**me **_**that put you in the fic.**

**Red Guy Disclaimer: And I was BRILLIANT! **

**Vanessa: Yeah… Anyway, this was just a nice little idea I had about Cow and a dream world of hers. Not exactly going for humor, but fantasy and cuteness. So, anyway, flame me if you must, but please keep it clean. No swearing. Flames will be used to cook pork butts and taters! **

**Red Guy Disclaimer: OOOOOH! **

**Hope you enjoyed! PEACE! **


End file.
